What do I do? Songfic
by MissMccartyCullen
Summary: Since Edward left Bella, she has been through an array of emotions as she struggles to find one to stick with. When realisation hits her hard, she finally gets it. But what emotion has she chose? What does she go through? Songfic with self-written song.


**Hey guys, I just finished one if my songfics. This is another one of my self-written songs. I had to improvise a bit, so it's a bit different than what **_**did **_**happen in New Moon. So, bear with me. **

**This is an all human songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

After Edward broke my heart, I became like a zombie. He said he didn't love me. If that's the case, then why did he say it almost everyday?

I sometimes get angry when I think about it, but I remind myself that It's not his fault. He was probably just trying to figure out if I was the one.

I already knew that he was the one for me, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know I'm a little young to even have started thinking about marriage, but whenever I thought about out intense connection, that commitment always came to mind.

After I got past being blank, I tried to convince myself that he was a dickhead, who broke my heart. But really, if you ever knew Edward, then you can't really associate that foul language with comments about him. He was the perfect gentleman, always ready to lend a helping hand.

I soon realised that I couldn't be angry about him if I tried. But all the same, every night I wondered: what do I do?

_What do I do, when It's all over,_

_What do I do, when my heart is broken, _

_What do I do when I'm feeling so unloved?_

_Boy, you've gotta help me now._

I sometimes prayed for him to come back to me, but really what use would that do? It would only rip open the gaping hole in my heart even more.

_Last time I saw you, _

_you broke my heart._

_With just one line, _

"I don't love you"

_You tore me apart._

_I never knew,_

_What I did wrong._

_I'm pleading you within a song._

But, there was always no hope. So, every night, I continued to sing my self to sleep:

_What do I do, when It's all over,_

_What do I do, when my heart is broken, _

_What do I do when I'm feeling so unloved?_

_Boy, you've gotta help me now._

That's when he started school again. It broke me to even see him with another girl. Tanya, they called her. It didn't look like Alice liked her very much.

I had a feeling that he was just trying to get over me. I had my own methods of release, but even I wouldn't sink that low to using someone, no matter how infatuated she was with him.

_And now you've gone,_

_Got yourself a new girl._

_I heard she's gorgeous,_

_With her long golden curls._

_How could I,_

_Even try to compete._

_It's obvious,_

_How hard I am beat._

It was becoming a ritual. Me singing myself to sleep with the same old prayer.

_What do I do, when It's all over,_

_What do I do, when my heart is broken, _

_What do I do when I'm feeling so unloved?_

_Boy, you've gotta help me now._

Then I realised something. I would never get completely over Edward. It was hard to let go of my feelings, it felt like I had known him my whole life, even when I had only just laid eyes on him.

_Oh, we used to be so close,_

_Yeah, we used to be best friends._

_Why not more,_

_I could never comprehend._

_Then you looked, into my eyes._

_I was stuck,_

_Hopelessly in love._

But after all that, I ahd just given up altogether. But, as annoying as it was, the same verse still kept ringing and ringing in my head.

_What do I do, when It's all over,_

_What do I do, when my heart is broken, _

_What do I do when I'm feeling so unloved?_

_Boy, you've gotta help me now._

_What do I do, when It's all over,_

_What do I do, when my heart is broken, _

_What do I do when I'm feeling so unloved?_

_Boy, you've gotta help me now._

Through it all, I had realised that I _was_ stuck hopelessly in love. In my eyes, nobody could beat him.

**R+R. you guys should know that I fully rely on what people think. So, at least **_**try**_** to be nice.**

**Love,**

**Alice-May xx**


End file.
